


Quit You

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alexander - Freeform, M/M, Murder, New Jersey, everything is legal in jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything is legal in Jersey. You only die once, and you’d be considered lucky if you die in the presence of someone you love. In a sick twisted way, Alexander realized he was.





	Quit You

Everything is legal in Jersey. You only die once, and you’d be considered lucky if you die in the presence of someone you love. In a sick twisted way, Alexander realized he was.

“You know what? It hurt. It fucking hurts to leave the bad things behind us. But we’re damned if we don’t. Straight to hell. I suffer every day because of facts like these,” Aaron Burr was telling him the unimaginable. A verbal slap in the face. Aaron Burr was filling his head and taking up his final moments. How rude.

Alexander sucked in a breath. Could he call it that anymore? His throat was pooling with blood. Nothing hurt because now everything hurt.

His throat was closing up because of lack of...oxygen? Alexander was disoriented and confused. He didn’t know what else he needed to live. He was confusing their purposes. He could be suffocating due to lack of Phillip. Alexander turned his head to his side. Dying on a gravel road in jersey. This wasn’t what I pictured...Besides, lack of Phillip had killed him a long time ago anyway.

“I wish I could quit you.” Aaron's voice wasn’t scathing. It rung like a bell made out of tune. It was measured. Like he knew exactly what to say but needed to use fewer words than he could provide. He really said: you could have been great. All the things you could have done...and now all the million things you haven’t done.

A weight.

This wasn’t unimaginable. He was living it, he saw it before it all started. Hell, maybe Aaron saw it from the first moment they had met. It didn’t matter anymore. 

 


End file.
